My Tattered Kitten
by Wolfie of Shonen-ai
Summary: {MaRe one shot} After being told by Kai that he doesn't love him, Rei loses the will to live, and decides to end his life. His life might end, but then a certain cerulean eyed boy comes to see him...


A/N:: This is a one shot of Rei and Max. I think you've read the summary, but I will explain the situation any way. Kai said in Rei's face that he doesn't love him, and the poor neko-jin is left in despair and pain. While in the middle of trying to kill himself, a certain cerulean eyed boy comes, finding him in his own blood. I hope you like it. ^^  
  
~My Tattered Kitten~ ( Rei's POV for now)  
  
I opened the door to my house, barely managing to make my way into the house without people looking at me. Tears were falling from my cheeks, and I was soaked since it was raining outside, and I had been running through the streets. I fell to the ground, the door closing from the force of the wind outside. My tears began to soak up the carpet under my face. I couldn't take what had just happened. Kai tore my heart out, and ripped it into pieces. All because of the words that came out of my mouth.  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Kai, can I talk to you?"  
  
"It depends. What do you want?"  
  
"I...have something that I wanted to say..."  
  
"Well, I'm right here, go ahead and tell me."  
  
"...Well...I...well...I've...fallen in love with you, Kai..."  
  
The slate haired boy turned sharply hearing the words that I had spoken to him. A glared appeared on his face, but it softened a bit, as he turned away, making me feel uncomfortable. Finally, the words came out of my mouth that would leave me in tears.  
  
"Rei...I'm very sorry...but I don't feel the same for you...I've always thought of you as my friend....but I can't turn that friendship into love like you would want..."  
  
My eyes were wide, and I felt as if my body was going numb on me. I felt myself back away from him, as silver tears began to flow from my eyes, making the teen turn to see me the way I was.  
  
"...Rei..."  
  
"I'm fine!! Just...just leave me alone!!" I shouted, and then I ran off, heading to my house, hearing the rain start to pour from the sky above my head.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
I finally managed to lift myself from the ground, seeing that I had been laying there for hell knows how long. The tears was still falling from my eyes, as I started to come to the bathroom, not even bothering to look to see what time it was. I was never going have Kai now, and at the moment, it was eating my from the inside out. I loved him, but now, there was no way he could love me back. I laid my hand on the doorway, and flicked the bathroom light on, looking around. I was so confused now, there was no way I could be able to live without Kai. I loved him so much, and I don't think I'll be able to give it up.   
  
I looked around the bathroom, still a bit blurry from my tears, and then something by my bath tub caught my eyes. Something silver and sharp caught my eyes. In an instant I knew what it was. My razor. I let my hand help me over to the bath tub, and reached my hand out, lightly getting a grip on the sharp blade, and began to look down at it. It lightly gleemed from the light above my head, as a fanged smile appeared on my face. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I didn't want to live without my precious Kai, and now I didn't have to.   
  
"Your going to help me out, little razor. Your going to set my soul free..." I whispered.  
  
I laid it on my wrist, and began to press a bit on it, letting a small line of blood began to appear where the blade had been laid. A dead smile appeared on my face, as I began to press harder, feeling the blood start to drip from my pale skinned arm. I didn't even seem to notice the chill that was now running through the entire room, as I lightly tossed the razor, making it land in the tub with a light clang. I felt my legs feel like rubber, as they gave out, and I was on the floor, laying my body on the tub behind me. I looked down at my bleeding wound, seeing the copper liquid form a puddle on the bathroom floor. I look at the ceiling above, as black started to cover the entire room, and then, everything faded, just as a soft voice cried out my name...  
  
(3rd POV)  
  
Max brought the cell away from his ears, seeing that no one at the black haired boy's house was picking up the phone. He gave out a soft sigh, he felt like something terribly wrong was happening. He decided to go to Rei's house, to see if he was okay, after all, Kai had said that he had turned down the boy a while ago when he confessed to him. The blonde boy made his way down the street, his hair slightly damp from the rain that was pouring from the sky above his head. He walked down the street, until he finally reached a chinese like house. Since Rei had moved to Tokyo, along with himself, he bought a house that fit him pretty well.   
  
Max gave a soft smile, and headed up the path, and laid his hand on the door, only for it to open on it's own. He nearly backed away in fright when something caught his attention. There was no one in sight. He stepped into the house, looking for the chinese boy. Nothing seemed touched, as he made his way through the halls. He suddenly spotted the bathroom light was on, and he smirked, thinking Rei was washing up or something. He walked along, and opened the door all the way, ready to say hi to his black haired friend only to gasp at the sight of horror in front of him. There laid Rei, his body laid against the bath tub, his eyes half open, but they seemed dead, and his left wrist was bleeding, a small puddle forming.  
  
"REI!!!" Max screamed, as he ran over to the dying neko-jin.  
  
He found out right there. Rei was unconsious, and couldn't hear his scream. He gasped lightly, and took Rei's arms, and began to lift his limp body onto his back. He headed for the living room, and grabbed his cell phone, and dialed a number, and lifted it to his ear, hoping someone would pick up. After a while, there was a click.  
  
"This is Tyson, who is it?"  
  
"Tyson, it's me Max! You have to get down here right now!!"  
  
"Maxie, calm down. Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at Rei's house. He's bleeding, and he could die! Get down here, we need to get him to the hospital!" Max nearly yelled into the phone.  
  
"...I'll be down there right, Max, just try and stop his bleeding, at least until we can get him better treatment." With that, Tyson hung up.  
  
Max clamped his phone shut, and ran over to the living room, and laid Rei's body on the couch, and reached over for the bandages. He laid a hand on the black haired boy's cheek, seeing how cold he was. Worry began to fill the blonde's face, as he took the boy's wrist, and began to wrap the bandage roll around his arm. A soft groan began to come out of the injured boy's mouth, as the younger boy tightened the bandages around his arm. Max lifted himself onto the couch, and brought the neko-jin onto his lap, stroking his hair.  
  
"Rei...please hang on...please don't die..." The blonde felt his voice start to choke up.  
  
Tears began to escape his deep blue eyes, as he stared down at the still half open gold eyes that were once so full of life were dead. Max fought the tears away, as he saw the door slammed open, and the navy haired teen run in, glancing around, until he spotted the two. He ran over, and turned to Max.  
  
"I'll carry him, you get to the car, we'll be able to help him if we hurry."  
  
"Okay, thank you, Tyson."  
  
Tyson lifted the limp form into his arms, and headed off to the car, the blonde right by his side.  
  
~In the hospital, nearly an hour later~  
  
Max sat in the waiting room, Tyson right by his side, gently patting the boy's back. There was no telling if the neko-jin was going to live, and the doctors weren't telling them anything yet. The cerulean eyed were still filled with tears, as he hoped that there would be good news, as Tyson lifted his hand, and lightly wiped the tears away from his face.   
  
"Tyson...I'm so scared Rei might die...it really hurts to see him like this..."   
  
"I know, Max..." Tyson gave the boy a reassuring hug, "I'm sure he'll make it. He can be too stubborn to die just like that."  
  
"...Your right..."  
  
"Hey, Max? If you don't mind me asking, are you by any chance in love with Rei?"  
  
The blonde gasped, turning to look at the navy haired boy next to him. How did he know about that?  
  
"Wha--? Huh...How....?" Max stuttered.  
  
"It's not that hard, Max. You seem a bit more relaxed when you and Rei are together. I figured that you must have some kind of relationship."  
  
"But...Rei told Kai that he loved him..."  
  
"And Kai told him that he didn't feel the same." Tyson interrupted him. "It's worth a shot, am I right?"  
  
"...I guess...your right..."  
  
"Hey, I'm right when I can be, it's no problem, buddy."  
  
The door to the emergency room opened, making the two boys look over as a young woman came into the room. Her light blue hair was pulled into a small ponytail and her soft green eyes looked over at them, as she pointed to the blonde.   
  
"Your friend is going to live, but it would be a wise idea if you saw him, he's been trying to get his hands on the equipment of the doctor, and he's trying to slash himself again."  
  
Max jumped from his seat, and ran for the room, throwing the doors open, as he looked at the scene taking place in front of him. The neko-jin had his hands on a scapel, and a few bloody scratches had taken form on his cheeks, and the doctors in the room were holding the crying boy onto the bed, trying to get the sharp object from the chinese boy. Max gasped, and made his way over, and gripped Rei's wrist, and took the scapel from him, and threw it at the floor, leering into the golden eyes under him. The black haired boy looked at him in confusion, and the doctors took this as their moment to leave, and headed for the door. Max had Rei pinned to the bed, looking at his eyes with his cerulean.  
  
"...Max?" The neko-jin asked, his voice soft and weak.  
  
"Rei, what do you think your doing? You had me worried sick, and then I find you trying to kill yourself yet again..."  
  
"What does it matter? I don't want to live anymore if I can't have Kai..."  
  
"Rei...I don't mean to sound harsh, but you can't have Kai..."  
  
"You think I don't know that? If you don't have anything that will help me, then you better give the scapel back to me, and leave."  
  
"REI!! You selfish bastard!!"  
  
With that being said, Max lifted his hand, and threw it across the black haired boy's face, making a huge red mark appear on his cheek, the bright golden eyes wide from the outburst. Rei laid his hand on his cheek, and looked up at the outraged blonde.  
  
"You are so selfish!! Kai doesn't love you, and you are threating to hurt me as well by trying to take your own life! I can't believe you! You make no sense to me, Rei..." Max was in tears, as his head was laid on the boy's shoulder, "I don't understand how you can do this to me..."  
  
Rei lifted his hand, and laid it on the cerulean eyed boy's head, "Max...."  
  
"You bastard..." Max weakily pounded the older boy's chest with his fist, "Your tearing yourself and me apart...and yet...I can't stop how I feel about you..." Silver tears slowly began to make their way onto the neko-jin's neck, "Can't you see that I love you, Rei...?"  
  
The black haired boy felt a wave of shock wash over him. Did...Max just say what he thought he just did? The neko lightly gripped the boy's shoulder, and lifted him up to face him.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Wha--?" Max froze in his voice.  
  
"Tell me what you just said. Tell me again."  
  
".....I love you, Rei..."  
  
Rei felt his golden eyes soften from the hard look that he had before Max came into the room. Someone...loved him, even though it wasn't Kai. The black haired boy seemed...more peaceful after hearing those words. The blonde saw the look on his face, and blinked lightly.  
  
"...Rei? What are y--"  
  
Before he could even have anytime to finish, he found the soft lips of the chinese boy planted on his, bringing him into a soul tearing kiss. Max felt his eyes widen at the quick movement, but his body quickly relaxed, as his arms made their way around the other boy's neck. Tyson peeked into the room to see the two of them kissing, and had a small smirk on his face, as if he had been waiting for them to do that, and quietly shut the door, only to turn and bump right into Kai.  
  
"K-Kai...!" Tyson gasped.  
  
"So...did he tell him?"   
  
Tyson gave a nod.  
  
"Good," The slate haired boy folded his arms, "It's about time."  
  
"I know what else it's time for." The navy haired boy smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time for us to leave."  
  
With that, Tyson took a grip on the scarlet eyed boy's wrist, and dragged him out of the hospital. Back with Max and Rei, the two had finally broke apart from their kiss, and Rei's soft gold eyes was looking straight into the blue in front of him.  
  
"Rei...?"  
  
"Thank you so much, Max..." Rei whispered.  
  
"Your welcome..."  
  
Rei pulled Max into a hug, gently stroking his blonde hair, "I love you too..."  
  
The cerulean eyed boy seemed happy to hear those words come out of the other boy's mouth, and laid down by him, laying his head by his shoulder. The neko-jin snaked his arms around his younger koi, and drifted off to sleep. Max saw him close his eyes, with a peaceful look on his face, and lifted his hand, gently stroking Rei's black hair.  
  
"Good night, my kitten."   
  
With that, Max drifted into a deep sleep, as the moon outside their window shined into the room, as if watching the new love being born between the two.  
  
~The End~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed, and I hope to get some happy comments about it, since the turn of events caused them to be together.  
  
Rei:: As long as I get my Max, then I don't really care  
  
Max:: ::hugs Rei::  
  
Kara:: Please review ^^ 


End file.
